This Is What Love Is?
by PandaCat Mr.Ryan Creed
Summary: I dont know to explain this feeling when Aisha said that My first story I hope its not that bad ;-; its probably bad


**This is an Elsword story and there going to be a ship that I like the most cause I' m new here so im sorry pls dont kill me ;-;**

 **and I might tell story differently so if you guys dont like how I put it tell me how to put it ok thanks chuuuuu :3**

 **-Love PandaCat**

Ship:

Aisha (EM= Elemental Master) x Elsword (LK= Lord Knight)

Characters:

Elsword: Lord Knight - Age 16

Aisha: Elemental Master - Age 18

Raven: Reckless Fist - Age 23

Rena: Night Watcher - Age 22

Elesis: Grand Master - Age 19

(Only A Elsword POV story)

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _This Is What Love Is?_**

It was that one night I was wide awake then sleepy so I got up out my old bed and went to my window and open it. I Climb through my window and jump off the roof and walks to the lake that's near by where I live. When I got there I saw the large lake and I saw purple hair in the water and I knew who it is so I Yell "HEY AISHA!" "E-ELSWORD?" She goes underwater just abit so I can see her face and her face is bright red "What are you doing here? Are you post to be at home?" "Umm well I wasn't sleepy and what you doing here?" "I'm was gonna just look at the lake and maybe swim" "Oh well then we both have the same idea" she smile at me and I smile back blushing and her smiles are cute I can't hide the blush. "Why you blushing?" "O-h its noting" I look at the moon "Really? You sure Strawberry?" I blush even more and I look at her and she also blushing "Really Plum?" "Yes Strawberry?" I sigh "Never mind but I think I should go" "O-h U-um I-I was gonna go too" "Well see ya Aisha" I was walking back to my home but Aisha grab my hand tightly "Please come with me..." When I heard that my heart sunken and I never have this feeling before with Aisha. This is love?… No I wouldn't fell in love with Aisha even though she cute and mean I wouldn't fell in love with her cause she thinks Im still a kid.

"Well.… I think my sis didn't know I left so sure" I turn around and kisses her forehead and she slap me "W-hy you did that!" "S-orry! I-ts ummm..." I look away and blushes "W-We talk about this later I be right back" I waited for 3 minutes and she was there with her clothes on and I might forgot she was wearing a swimming outfit when she was in the lake.… "Let's go Elsword" she grab my hand and we both walk through the Peaceful forest "So this a shortcut?" "Yes Idiot" After I said that we were out the forest and I saw her house. Its have white paint all over the house and her front yard is full with flowers. Roses,Daises,and Tulips I look at them and Aisha opens her door "Come in and I make food for both of us ok?" "Yeah" I went in her house and inside of the house was normal like any house in Velder but she did more decoration to her house then anyone else.

"So Aisha why did you want me to come over to your house" I sat down on her couch in the living room.

"Well I feel lonely and I want it someone be at my house for only 2 weeks."

"Well I ask my sister then to stay for 4 weeks."

I didn't mean to said that but that what my heart tell me to do but I don't even sure I liking her as a friend.

"E-Elsword you for real!"

"Yes Plum I'm for real" "But you sure that Elesis let you?"

"Yeah she would I know her better then anyone else!"

"I know Idiot I'm just making sure and food is done."

I ran to the kitchen and sit down, Aisha pass me my food sit and she down across of me.

"Elsword so what do you want to do after we done eating~?" "Well I don't know." "Well I show you want to do after we done eating~" "Ok?" We eat our food and I look at her while eating and she look at me back and and we stare at each other for a good 2 minutes.

I stop eating and brightly smile at her and she smile back in a way that I hate you but I love you smile.

"I know you love me not hate me Aisha~!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" I smirk

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!" I Giggle evilly

"Do too! Wait you trick me! Elsword!" Aisha got furious while her face is super bright red "I swear I will get you back!"

"You won't!"

"I will!" she smirk and I didn't like cause I feel she gonna slap me so I feel my own cheek and said to myself "Its ok cheek it wont hurt that much right? Im always right so trust me on this one."

"You won't!"

"I will!"

"I will!"

"You won't!'" She wink at me and I think I just got ahead of myself again

"U-ummm?"

She stand up and she walk over to me and sit on my lap "A-isha? W-hat y-ou t-" I was interrupt by Aisha's soft lips against my lips. I grab her by her waist and I suck her tongue passionate while she kisses my lips.

 ** _15 minutes later..._**

We stop kissing and she random said this out the blue "I love you Strawberry~" I am speakless and I have this feeling that I still cant understand.… And she said this "You don't love me~?" she looks down. I said passionately "No I love you Plum~" I kisses her lips with lust and deeply and I stop and look at her. I touch her face and lift it up so she can see me and she was crying. I thought to myself "Crap did I do something wrong" she hug me tightly "Thanks El and can we sleep in my bed?" She said it shyly and she yawns "So we dating now?" I said "Well you want to?" she smirk and my face turn red again "Y-es" she giggles. She puts her head on my shoulder "Take me to my bed please my Strawberry." "Will do my Plum" I take her to her bed and I lay her down and I said "I'm gonna sleep in the living room ok Aisha" "No! Sleep with me" "o-k" I blush and I take off my shirt and lay next to her on her bed and I kisses her forehead "Goodnight my Plum" she smile at me and kisses my cheek "Goodnight my Strawberry" and we both close our eyes.

 **I hope this chapter is good please help me btw guys cause I'm still learning English so my grammar and words can be so weird thanks**

 **\- Love PandaCat**


End file.
